


It's Harsh

by we_all_fall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood As Lube, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crying Dean Winchester, Dark Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Evil Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_all_fall/pseuds/we_all_fall
Summary: What if when Cas beat Dean up in the alley in season five, he didn't just beat him up?Cas/Dean rape fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	It's Harsh

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. I'm serious.

The blow caught Dean off guard. It was Cas, after all. Cas had never hit him. It didn’t occur to him to fight back. “What are you crazy?” Dean demanded. 

Cas threw him into the wall. “I rebelled for this?!” He got in Dean’s face and hissed, “So that you could surrender to them?” There was so much rage on Castiel’s usually inexpressive face. 

Dean didn’t have time to try to respond. Cas spun him around, threw him into another wall, hit him over and over again. Dean was scared. “Cas, please.”

Cas seemed to like throwing him into walls. Dean’s entire body was probably just one big bruise. Cas got right up in Dean’s face. Blood dripped from Dean’s mouth, and he tried to cringe away. 

“I gave up EVERYTHING for you,” Cas growled, “and this is what you give to me?” He tossed Dean away from the wall, delivered a vicious right hook to his face, and kicked him so hard he flew into the air and smashed into the fence behind him. He tumbled to the ground and didn’t try to get back up. Everything hurt. He had no defense against Cas. 

Cas stalked to him, and Dean focused on Cas’ clenched fist. He looked up, but there was nothing but anger on Cas’ face. And Dean Winchester realized he was about to die, at the hand of the one angel he’d thought would never hurt him. Why was it taking so long?

“Do it,” Dean said, “Just DO IT.”

Pity twisted the rage on Cas’ face and turned it into something darker. He climbed on top of Dean, crushing his face down onto the pavement. 

“Cas?” Dean choked out. 

Cas ripped Dean’s pants and underwear apart, exposing him. He yanked Dean’s legs open. Dean’s gasp was shocked and pained. He bit down hard on his lower lip to stay silent. And he really, really hoped Cas wasn’t about to do what Dean was sure he was about to do. 

Cas’ hand brushed against Dean’s face, roughly collecting the blood there. And he pushed his hand into Dean’s butt crack, thrusting his fingers into Dean’s hole. It wasn’t a hard fit. Dean hated to admit it, but anal fingering was a normal part of his jerking off, and it got him off more easily than much of anything else. He’d never do it around a girl. He wasn’t gay. 

The blunt tip of Cas’ dick pushed against Dean’s hole. It was a lot wider than the fingers he’d pushed inside, and Dean knew it’d hurt. He bit his lip harder to keep from doing anything awful like crying. 

Cas thrust inside. Dean had been struggling not to dream of this moment since they’d met, and now it was nothing short of horrifying. Cas fucked him, hard and rough and fast, no proper rhythm. He didn’t seem to care what he tore, and by the noises he was making he was getting off on it. His cock was huge and rock hard inside Dean’s breaking ass. 

The pain was worse than any physical pain Dean had felt outside hell. Maybe worse than hell. In hell it hadn’t been Cas. The agony was too strong for Dean to even think about liking it, but his body didn’t agree. His dick was crushed painfully against the road. Cas weighed too much on top of him, crushing him. Every time Cas moved was unpredictable burning pain as he ground Dean into the road. Cas didn’t care. 

And Dean got off on it. There was no pleasure, but Dean’s dick filled up whatever he told his head. He came, hot semen sticking to his body and pooling between his legs. It was gross, icky. The humiliation… Dean cried. Tears streaked down his face and mixed with his blood, stinging his wounds. Cas came in Dean’s ass. Was it because he’d finally cried? Dean didn’t know, but it felt like it. 

Cas knocked him out. When he came to he pretended it had never happened. He smiled for Sammy, for Cas. He told himself he was ok. His tears and screams at night told a different story. He told Sammy it was hell nightmares, but he was lying. He was always lying. 

He still lusted after Cas, and he hated himself even more. 


End file.
